Sting x Male Reader
by TayTay94
Summary: (y/n)'s dream is to join Sabertooth, and now, he has the chance. All he has to do, is to obey Sting, the man his heart beats extra fast for. Rated M for smut.


**Our hearts, connected**

It had always been (y/n)'s dream to join Sabertooth, and today, that dream was going to come true.

As his (e_c) eyes gazed upon the Guild, his (h_c) hair fluttering in the slight wind, (y/n) took a deep breath, and walked in.

What he was met with, was the most gorgeous man he had ever seen.

He had always known that Sting was handsome, but this was different: to see him up close like this, Sting was...for a lack of a better word, absolutely divine.

So lost was (y/n) in his own thoughts, that he didn't even notice Sting approach him, until they were face to face, dark blue eyes staring intently into (e_c) ones.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" His words sounded harsh, but (y/n) could sense an underlying curiosity and kindness to them.

Clearing his throat, (y/n) began to speak with as much courage as he could muster. "M-my name is (y/n), and I am here, because...I want to join Sabertooth."

At the last words, Sting grabbed (y/n) by the hands, and guided him into another room, that resembled a bed chamber, of sorts.

Perplexed, (y/n) couldn't help but wonder why he was brought here. "Why are we in a bed chamber?" (y/n) asked bluntly, and Sting replied by hovering over (y/n), glaring intently at him.

"Take off your clothes." he said, and (y/n)'s eyes went wide.

Stripping himself of his own clothes, Sting repeated what he had just said, but with a lot less intimidation this time.

"Take off your clothes. If you want to join Sabertooth, then all you need to, is sleep with me." He uttered the words so nonchalantly, and yet, the words themselves held such impact.

"I don't understand, what do you mean sleep with you?" (y/n) said, still bewildered by the entire situation.

"It's simple", Sting began. "I find you attractive, and if you want to join Sabertooth, all you have to do is sleep with me this one time. Or is there another reason why you're so reluctant?" Sting asked smugly, leaning over to place his lips upon (y/n)'s, immediately sliding his tongue inside (y/n)'s mouth, exploring every inch of his wet cavern, before pulling away for air, licking his lips sensually.

"Could it be, judging by your rosy cheeks, that you actually...love me?" Sting asked, with attempted nonchalance. However, (y/n) could easily pick up on the undertone of hope to his words.

And there was no point in denying it; The main reason as to why he wanted to join Sabertooth, was because of his deep love for Sting.

Flustered as he was, (y/n) managed a nod, before whispering softly.

"Yes...I love you, Sting. I love you with my whole heart."

Sting grinned, and kissed (y/n) passionately.

"I'm glad to hear that, 'cause I love you, too.

Now; Take off your clothes."

And so, at last, (y/n) complied, taking off his clothes.

Immediately after, Sting pushed (y/n) onto the bed, and lined up near his entrance, slowly pushing in.

Taking a few deep breaths, (y/n) slowly adjusted to Sting's size, before nodding, signalling Sting to move.

Pulling out until only the tip, Sting then thrusted deeply into (y/n), causing said male to let out a gasp of both pain and pleasure.

Sting continued thrusting into (y/n) at a steady pace, harder and faster with each thrust, ever mindful that (y/n) was inexperienced.

To his moderate surprise, (y/n) wanted more.

"F-faster, Sting. Harder! Rock my world!"

With a wide grin, Sting complied, pounding into (y/n) at an almost inhumane speed, nearly pounding (y/n) into the bed.

After a few minutes of thrusting, Sting hit (y/n)'s prostate, and the Dragon Slayer saw this as a sign, thrusting faster and harder into (y/n), making sure to hit his prostate with every thrust.

Meanwhile, he grabbed (y/n)'s member, stroking it in time with his thrusts, immediately sending (y/n) over the edge, releasing all over Stings hand.

The feeling of (y/n) clenching around him made Sting reach his end too, and with one final thrust, he released inside (y/n), then pulled out teasingly slow, earning an aggravated groan from (y/n), before collapsing next to said man.

"That was amazing." (y/n) said, as he finally regained his breath.

Sting chuckled and pulled (y/n) closer to him, snuggling.

"Of course it was; Our hearts were connected. Love is a powerful emotion, (y/n). And I am not ashamed to say that I love you."

(y/n) giggled and kissed Stings forehead.

"I love you too, Sting."

***Time skip of love***

The next day, Sting was an official member of Sabertooth, and he already got along well with all the other members.

Of course, he was closer to Sting than the rest, but that's to be expected.

"You'll have to deal with a lot more experiences like last night, (y/n), in exchange for the privilege of being a member of Sabertooth." Sting said with a suggestive grin.

"I think I can live with that." (y/n) said, as he gently kissed Sting on the lips.

**The End**


End file.
